monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
GirlX's Help Guide:Making an OC
Welcome! Hi and Welcome to Making an OC, made by MonsterGirl2002. Please read carefully and please do not get upset if you think I insulted your creations. Enjoy! Monster Parents One of the most important things of making an OC is Monster Parents. For example: Dracula. I have been seeing alot of Dracula daughters but there was something I wasn't happy with. Not like Dracelle, but for some other OCs, why do you guys let your OC be girly and likes the color pink so much? And I know, I have made a character named Dracubella, and stuff. But that was before I noticed this problem was going on. Have one of your Dracula characters be goth or tomboy. And like Mummies, oh...Mummies, why should your Mummy character have such of a diva attitude and is rude to everyone? Let her be one of a kind! That's what I beleive creations of characters should be! Unique! And also, don't be afraid to use the same character's monster parent, because that's what I think is....dumb and shy. Spread all around, your creations and never ever be shy! Names and Last Names Names...oh....Names! The thing that I don't like about names are like this-------> For example: Dracula! (Again) Don't you guys notice alot of Dracu-s alot? Draculissa, Draculexa '''and Dracu- whatever! But it's not a rule to keep filling your head with names that you need to pick for a Dracu----blah-blah-blah! No! And last names! No there's no such thing as Draculaura Bitez! That's all wrong! If a real MH OC doesn't have a last name, then they don't have a last name! It's not Bitez, Fangs, Vampire, no! It's only the name, then! And there is also another problem, '''using the same names. Like for example, Melissa Gorgon (Gorgon). No, you can't just add something to the name of the page to make it all fine! Since there is a Melissa Gorgon, then, that's it! No more excuses for wanting that name and you getting away with it. Freaky Flaw No, Freaky Flaws doesn't mean Biggest Pet Peeve! That's completely wrong! I know, I have made a few OCs such as Witchia Night 'and 'Ginger Spirit '''and they have something other than the real thing about freaky flaws, but that was because I didn't understand at first what was a Freaky Flaw actually mean. But now I do! So, I advise you all to take a look at well done OCs if you do not understand the meaning of Freaky Flaw. Ages Ages! One of the most important things of making an OC (again). I'm having a very bad problem seeing ages other other people's OCs, it's something that's just really making me tell you what is it. Why do you guys put, for example, a Dracula OC or a Mummy OC, so many numbers for their ages? Like for example, a mummy, 1600000175? No! Just put a simple number that people will understand, this is the same that goes for Draculas and other things like this, for example, like '''Draculaura, 1600! That's it, simple! And also, if you users are intending to create a OC but is at a young age to not go to Monster High, like at 10 or 11, or 12 years old and also younger than that, (probably 13 year old are allowed to attend at Monster High), I prefer to use an Infobox for OCs, instead of the Infobox MHsiteprofile, because I suppose you should have already noticed it by now, it says up, under the name, Monster High Student. And here is a picture of it: So if you even mention that your young OC does not go to Monster High, I'd still prefer you using the OC Infobox. Other Tips Monster Parents If you want your OC to be the daughter/son of, for example, Slenderman. I'd prefer, no. Like SpicePrincess said, Slenderman's main objective is children. Also, I don't have a problem with making any Joker or Batman, or Penguin or whatever else, OCs. I do not know why. But this is what I can tell you, I find it ok because I think that, well, because there's no such thing of real Joker with bombs and real super hero, Batman, so violent and stuff, diving in the air or something or even fighting on airplane or a roof top smashing himself and his enemy everywhere. So yeah. Other Ideas Like SpicePrincess said, you should do research on Monster Parents. But what I say, make research but end up making an really unique character! :) The End and Thank you for Reading. THE END! I hope you enjoyed reading my advise and remember one last thing, I didn't mention, use bases neatly to make the picture look good or a drawing program, and have fun creating your OC! Please make sure to visit, MonsterGirl2002's Work!. Thanks for reading! :) Category:Help Category:MonsterGirl2002's Help Guides